Stocking Cap
Saigon You bad? Keep kicking that soldier shit and I'll unload a clip Put a fucking hole in your DU-RAG You don't wanna fight me, hype me, motherfucker and got touched Motherfucker that's too bad You wanted to play thug, took the trey-8 slug And now you using a doo-doo bag Family first and that's til the day I'm under the earth, bitch look Verse Yo, I be guzzling some henny and listening to Many Men Smoking some bud that got me red like an Indian When 50 say Many Men, wish death 'pond him Feel him cause I know some kids that wish they did me in But they couldn't get me though And now they see me, and Al creep slow For a G in the video And niggaz hating our guts, cause they know In the face where they girls probably taken our nuts My name Saigon nigga, I get any chick that I got my eye on nigga Stronger than corn liquor Nah I'm not a battle rapper You talk shit and I'm a run this razor across your adams apple I stand 5'7 and a quarter, but boy when I reach for that thing I'm taller than Yao Ming Peddi P's mac goes "Bling" my mac goes "BLAT" I hit you in your hat take that x2 This gun - And you can get popped with that So bitch run - When I cock it back Cause you know if I cock the gat, I'm a put a few holes in your stocking cap verse Spit liver, not the kid you want to bother Your mom's child destiny, well I'll be her survivor I was a robber, before I heard of Big Poppa The dirty nigga in school with tools in his locker Can't forget the Vodka, dime bag of shocker Couple of sharp things that'll send you to see the doctor Who am I - S to the A to the I and When they say I bust that iron, they ain't lyin Niggaz who know me, know Go ask them, say "Sai his gun blow" they say "Oh, for sure" I can tell you mad shit that I did And some shit that I got away with But my lawyers advice me not to say shit To keep shit basic, niggaz play sick we can all get ill I'm jacking my man Jason If I'm a thug or not I ain't got to rhyme bout C'mon come fuuck with a nigga and find out x2 This gun - And you can get popped with that So bitch run - When I cock it back Cause you know if I cock the gat, I'm a put a few holes in your stocking cap You bad Keep kicking that soldier shit and I'll unload a clip Put a fucking hole in your DU-RAG You don't wanna fight me, hype me, motherfucker and got touched Motherfucker that's too bad You wanted to play thug, and took the trey-8 slug And now you using a doo-doo bag Family first and that's til the day I'm under the earth, bitch look Category:Saigon